


you have [18] new messages [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brother-Sister Relationships, During Canon, Epistolary, F/M, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Gen, Legal Drama, Leia Is Confused And Therefore Furious, Luke Skywalker Is Bad At Communicating, New Jedi Order (Star Wars), New Republic, New Republic Politics (Star Wars), News Media, POV Outsider, Parenthood, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Politics, Senator Leia Organa, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "you have [18] new messages" by rain_sleet_snow."Leia's view of events leading up to the recapture of Moff Gideon, told through all the messages Luke left on read."
Relationships: Ben Organa & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28





	you have [18] new messages [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rain_sleet_snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you have [18] new messages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159413) by [rain_sleet_snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow). 



Length: 13:11  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/you%20have%20%5b18%5d%20new%20messages.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/you%20have%20%5b18%5d%20new%20messages%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I was in my closet when I was recording this so hopefully no one heard it, but apologies to my roommate and neighbors if my yelling at 3 in the morning disturbed you. Yes, it was 3am when I recorded this, I am a nocturnal creature when I don't have work. Thanks to rain_sleet_snow for giving me permission to podfic their story!


End file.
